


Bad Day

by CharlotteDumont



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDumont/pseuds/CharlotteDumont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky knows how to make you feel better after a bad day, whether its pulling you into a tight embrace or pinning you against the wall and making you see stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Work sucks and I was angry, so I wrote this. Funny because it was supposed to be fluff and ended up as smut. I wrote this in like 15 minutes and only proofread it twice. I’ll go over it again, but for now, have fun!

Bucky knows exactly how to ease your nerves after a long, stressful day.

Sometimes he does it while you’re sitting in your home office, working on a weekend. He’ll walk into the room, making sure you hear him enter so as not to startle you, and gently extract you from your office chair and pull you into a bear hug so your face is buried under the crook of his neck. His embrace unravels you; it’s gentle enough to break your paper-thin resolve and you sob uncontrollably. He lets you cry in his arms, your tears stain his white cotton t-shirt but he doesn’t care. He pulls you tighter, kisses the top of your head and his hands thread through the strands of your hair in an effort to calm you down.

He lets you scream or stutter as you tell him about your frustrations. But when you’re sobbing too hard to talk, he whispers reassuring words in your ear, telling you that he’s always there for you, no matter what. That he’ll support whatever decision you make, whether it’s quitting and finding a new job, or having him assassinate your boss; he’d go Winter Soldier again if it means he doesn’t have to see you like this. Of course you would never allow him to do that, after all at the end of the day it’s just a stupid job, but the fact that he’s willing to do so tells you how much you mean to him.

On weekends that you’re on the couch, stubbornly continuing to do work for that shitty job, he doesn’t say a word. He just eases his way behind you, pulls your body to him so that your back rests on him, and wraps his arms around you protectively. He rests his chin on your shoulder and smiles when you lean your head against his softly in a silent thank you.

Being an assassin has taught him how to accurately read a person’s body language, and never in his Winter Soldier days has he thought that anything good was going to come of it until he met you. He knew when you were sad by the way your shoulders slumped, or stressed by how tense your posture is. When you’re sad he sometimes surprises you with your favorite dessert, proudly letting you know that he Googled the recipe himself. When you’re stressed, he prepares a warm bath; sometimes even sprinkling the water with rose petals for effect (he’s secretly cheesy like that, and nobody knows it but you and Steve.) Either that or he flips you over on the bed so that your stomach is flat on the sheets and gives you a nice massage until you fall asleep, his fingers work like magic.

Sometimes hot, angry sex is the best cure, and boy can he deliver! It’s all teeth and tongue and nails. You know you’re in for a long, wild night when he takes your lower lip between his teeth and bites down on it, the only warning before he’s pushing his tongue in your mouth while knotting his flesh hand in your hair. His metal hand pinches and rolls your nipples into tight buds through your thin cotton shirt. You hear the material rip and before you know it you’re left in nothing but your underwear. You return the favor by tugging down the material of his boxers, allowing his erection to spring free and giving it a light squeeze the way you know drives him insane.

If you’re near the bed, he pushes you over and pounds you into the mattress, holding on to your hips tight enough that you’re sure there’ll be bruises the next day; not that you cared. Neither of you says a word and the only sound that fills the room is the wet sound of him pumping in and out of you combined with your strangled moans. When this happens, you seldom find his lips on yours; they’re either on your neck, or sucking on your nipple as you arch your back toward him. This isn’t because he doesn’t love kissing you; he just loves hearing you scream his name more.

If you’re nowhere near the bed, he finds the nearest wall and pins you against it. Your legs automatically wrap around his waist as he pounds into you mercilessly. And when you’re so very close and the pleasure is too much, you grab on to any part of him you can, digging your nails into his flesh. He bites down your shoulder as you both come undone, again leaving your lips free, wanting to hear your cry of pleasure fill the air. Whichever way he takes you, he makes sure to cuddle you the way that he knows you love (and also secretly loves too). If you’re too tired to take a quick shower, he cleans you off with a warm damp cloth before holding on to you as if someone was going to take you away from him.


End file.
